Electronic devices (e.g., a smart phone) may include various electronic components having a magnet for an operation thereof. For example, a receiver may include a coil and a magnet as an actuator of a vibration plate. Further, a camera may include a coil and a magnet as an actuator for moving a lens.
Nowadays, in order to provide various services in accordance with market demand, various electronic components may be mounted in electronic devices. Accordingly, there is much difficulty in mounting various kinds of electronic components at a limited space of the electronic device. For example, electronic components each including a magnet may be disposed adjacent to an inner space of the electronic device and, in such a case, the magnets have an influence on each other, thus, an error may occur in an operation of a corresponding electronic component.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.